


Punctual Fiancé

by cirruscitrus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fiancé!AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirruscitrus/pseuds/cirruscitrus
Summary: They’re soon to be married and Baekhyun wants them to start being more open about each complicated feeling that appears between them.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Punctual Fiancé

Chanyeol must have been thinking that Baekhyun didn’t know. That whenever Baekhyun texting him or calling him, Chanyeol has been always answering in no more than a minute, literally, whatever the situation Chanyeol was being engaged in at that moment.

At first Baekhyun thought it’s because his fiancé is a very punctual person. But sometimes Baekhyun saw him ignoring calls or texts from others for hours before he replied or called them back. He even caught him did that to his boss once.

It made Baekhyun wonder if he’s ever made a particular impression that got Chanyeol so overly in time when it comes to communicate with him. Not that Baekhyun complains. It’s just finally brought to his attention when one day at the minimarket, Kyungsoo, one of Chanyeol’s colleagues who also resides at the same apartment complex with them asked him if he’s alright.

_“Yeah, work’s been hectic, but I’m alright.” He couldn’t help asking further, “Is there something wrong?”_

_“No, no. I thought something happened to you.” The confused expression Baekhyun gave must have made Kyungsoo explained, “I mean yesterday during his presentation, Chanyeol excused himself, in the middle of it, and later I found out it was you who called. I didn’t ask more because he clocked out early. So I thought something might have happened to you.”_

The information honestly surprised him. It’s true that at that time Baekhyun called him in his working hour, but he didn’t expect Chanyeol would be in the middle of a presentation. And if he was busy, Baekhyun simply thought Chanyeol would not pick up. But he did, almost immediately. And the call was just about him asking if Chanyeol has made a reservation for their dinner plan since he was getting ready to pick him up. The answer was a happy yes and details of the restaurant he reserved. Kyungsoo wouldn’t have been worried unless the presentation Chanyeol delivered was important, would he?

Since then Baekhyun noticed whenever Chanyeol unnecessarily being punctual in answering to him. The most recent one, which is also the reason why Baekhyun finally thought it’s better to talk about it, was ten minutes ago before they called it a night and head out of Junmyeon’s house warming party.

Baekhyun has one of his hand on his Audi’s steering wheel while the other is covering his chin and mouth, elbow resting on the car window. The traffic is not bad as he calmly drives his car through the town. His mind is busy replaying the scene when Chanyeol insisted they should go home and abruptly stopped their friends laughter when he announced that Baekhyun didn’t feel well.

Yes, he’s currently having a slight gastritis but he can handle it and they didn’t have to go home. He told him they didn’t have to, but Chanyeol didn’t listen. To show his disagreement despite their departure from Junmyeon’s beautiful new house, Baekhyun pretend not hear Chanyeol request to hand him his car key and slams the Audi’s door once he’s inside.

“You shouldn’t drive, babe.”

Chanyeol sighed, knew that Baekhyun was angry, but also knew better that he should just give up and let Baekhyun drives.

It’s been also ten minutes since no one said anything. If not for the slow jazz music murmuring from the radio set through it out, the atmosphere could have been heavier than it is. On red traffic light, Baekhyun shifted his position to make his stomach feel more comfortable. He knows Chanyeol is worried because he glanced at his movement but he didn’t say anything.

“Why do you always do that?” Baekhyun asked, finally, when the light is green again.

“Do what?” Chanyeol sounded genuinely clueless, and Baekhyun should try to pick his words carefully to avoid offending his fiancé.

“Putting me on top of all.” He took a smooth turn, exiting the high way down town. “You replied my texts in seconds, picked up my call in the middle of work presentation, ditched your friends over my slight discomfort even when you enjoy their company and they want to spend more time with you.”

Baekhyun doesn’t need to take a look at Chanyeol’s expression to know that he might just have hurt his feeling with his words. But even if it’s not something to be fixed, then at least they should discuss this matter if it’s bothering him, right? They’re soon to be married and Baekhyun wants them to start being more open about each complicated feeling that appears between them. Love is not as easy as it’s spelled after all.

“Wha- is that wrong? Have I been making you uncomfortable with all that?”

There’s an unbelievable tone in Chanyeol’s question, and that’s when Baekhyun knows he pressed the wrong button. He knew it’s not a perfect time for more stress, for it could rise up the level of his gastric acid and worsen the sore in his stomach, and he’s still driving.

“I never said it’s wrong, Yeol. I just asked why. And it’s not because I’m uncomfortable. Hell, I should be head over heels realizing how much you always care about me. But don’t you think you should be more considerate towards yourself too?”

“Oh, so it’s bothering you.”

Baekhyun knows better than anyone else how stubborn his fiancé is, especially in things he’s committed to. In his eyes a failure is a failure. He doesn’t think Chanyeol can easily comprehend the underlying message he’s trying to relay.

“That is _not_ the point.”

“Then what?” Chanyeol replied a bit too soon for someone who’s been trying not to provoke an argument. He noticed the strengthening grip Baekhyun has on the steering wheel. A once over at Baekhyun’s perspiration on his forehead, he’s had it, “For God’s sake Baekhyun, pull over. Now.”

The tension honestly made Baekhyun wants to scream NO! just to prove a point but even in the most blind rage, Baekhyun had never failed to find his reason and think beyond a scorching heat of his emotion. He pulled over not far from a convenience store. Chanyeol asked if he brought his usual medicine in the car but all Baekhyun can do is whimpers, forehead on the steering wheel while his hand clutching on his stomach. Chanyeol cursed, buckled off his seat belt, then bolted out to the convenience store.

Chanyeol got back as fast as he was out of the car. He popped out a green tablet from a strip of generic gastritis medicine he got from the convenience store, thankfully. He placed the tablet in between Baekhyun’s lips.

“Chew this, come on.”

Baekhyun obliged, taking the tablet then resting his head on the car seat. He scrunches his nose and forehead as the first tang of strong mint dominated his taste bud. If they’re not about to arguing, Chanyeol must have been chuckling looking at the funny, cute, face his fiancé made. But then Chanyeol remembers why in the first place Baekhyun’s gastritis got worsening. Of course, he thought.

Baekhyun keeps chewing and seemed to get more relaxed as the medicine works its effect. Chanyeol opened a water bottle he managed to grab from the convenience store too, then placed it in the beverage holder between their seats. Feeling too overwhelmed by the situation, he got out of the car again.

A cigarette letter, Chanyeol was about to go back to the car to check on Baekhyun who was probably sleeping. But then he heard a faint of foot steps approaching before strong arms surround him from behind. He can feel Baekhyun digging his temple on his back, trying to get more warmth and comfort there, so he let them stood still like that for a while.

Baekhyun seemed not to will initiate any move so Chanyeol gently untangled Baekhyun’s arms only to turn around and say, “I’m sorry,”

Baekhyun’s face contorting into a wavering expression of regret, he shook his head, tears threatening to fall. Chanyeol took the pretty face in his palm, thumbs wiping a tear that’s both of them decided enough as a witness of their silly almost-argument.

“You know what I mean right?” Baekhyun takes a bravery to ask in a shaky voice so everything’s clear.

“Yeah, I know, baby. It’s just I want to always be there for you. I can’t help it.” Chanyeol smiled coyly, thumb still stroking Baekhyun’s cheek delicately.

Baekhyun smiled back despite wanting to huff at that. He took Chanyeol’s hands off his face then kiss them.

“I guess that’s in your system. But please, take a look at around you too, yeah? I don’t want you miss out on your life just because you worry too much about my introvert ass. Don’t you ever think that I might know how much you love me more than you do, Yeol? You don’t always have to prove it.”

As if his words didn’t enough to take Chanyeol’s breath away, Baekhyun tipped on his toe and brought down Chanyeol’s neck, touching his lips on Chanyeol’s, tasting. As Chanyeol opened his lips, Baekhyun took the hint to slip his tongue and start kissing him thoroughly.

Satisfied with the make up make out, Chanyeol placed one final kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead.

“How’s your tummy?”

“It’s alright now.”

“Still want to be stubborn and drive your car now?” Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hands, tugging them to walk towards Baekhyun’s car. Chanyeol snickered when Baekhyun punched his shoulder. Baekhyun was about to hand him the car key when he was suddenly being pushed, back pressing on the driver’s door.

“We’ve made up right?” Baekhyun asked, eyes darkening despite the street lamp light reflecting in his orbs.

“Uh, uh.” Chanyeol might know where this is going.

Baekhyun pressed himself more on his fiancé’s body, hands running down hard muscles of his in a painful slow movement til they reached Chanyeol’s palm, placing his car key there. He brushed up his thigh on Chanyeol’s crotch and Chanyeol had to curse to control himself not to turn the table.

Before it could happen, Baekhyun whispered in his ears, “Can’t wait for the make up sex, then.” and went around to the passenger’s seat.

What a devil he’s about to married to, Chanyeol chuckled. He inhaled much much oxygen to calm himself down at least until they reach their home, if Baekhyun didn’t want his Audi got tainted.

+++

_11:45 am  
One (1) missed call from Baekhyun_

_12:04 pm  
To : Baekhyun  
Hey babe, sorry I was still in a meeting. You want me to call you back?_

_12:30  
From : Baekhyun  
Nah, it’s just a test ;p_

_12:31_  
_To : Baekhyun_  
_Just you wait til I make a mess in your car again_

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep til 2 am thinking about them last night. I miss seeing them being side by side terribly that I feel so empty inside, I don't think anyone could ever understand.


End file.
